


A Sky Full of Pink

by misura



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata composes a haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> pictureprompt: [Cherry blossom trees are in full bloom in a garden beneath a Japanese castle.]

_Cherry blossoms falling,_ Hijikata wrote with painstaking precision – there was an art to poetry as there was to swordsmanship, and given that he had mastered the one, there seemed no reason why he should be unable to master the other. He'd found a quiet spot, perfect for being discovered.

 _their shade the color_ of fleeting beauty, red on white, blood staining a white piece of cloth. Things better left unsaid, unwritten, ignored for lack of means to prevent them. Okita might be dead before the cherry blossoms fell again, or not. Hijikata might have joined him, or not.

 _of piglets_


End file.
